Let Me Love You
by RedFoxProjects
Summary: Rewrite of the fanfic “New Life” by me. Max comes to Arcadia Bay with her dad,hoping to forget the troubles of Seattle. On her first day of school, she meets a person that can change her life for good or for worse. I suck at summaries so sorry about that. But the story will parallel events from the game except the whole problem with Rachel since she’s alive. No powers either
1. Fresh Start

October 7,2013

"Max its time to wake up." She heard her dad call from the kitchen.

"Huh, wha, wowsers already" Max says tiredly as she checks her alarm clock. She sits up and stretches a little bit before standing up to go take a shower.

20 minutes later...

Max stands in front of the bathroom mirror trying to help boost her self esteem up.

"Ok Max just breathe. Lets think about the positives here. New people. New School. New life." She says slowly while looking at the mirror. She slowly looks down at her arms and snaps her head back up.

"No. No bad thoughts right now." She said to herself. She continues staring at herself in the mirror until her dad breaks her train thought.

"Max its time to eat!" He calls from downstairs again.

"Ok! Give me a second!" She yells back as she looks at the mirror. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head before walking downstairs.

Downstairs...

"Good morning kiddo." Her dad greets

"Good morning dad." Max said as she yawned.

"You excited for today?" He asked while flipping a pancake.

"I don't know." She tells him honestly

"Why is that?" He asked sincerely

"Cause you know im not very good with people,dad."

"Max,I know you had a rough time years back but we wouldn't have moved here if I wasn't 100% certain you'd like it here."

"I know but still. What if they don't like me?"

"They will Max. Just be yourself and they'll come around."

"Being myself is what got me in this situation in the first place." She thought to herself.

"Besides, you'll be staying in a all girls dorm. So im sure you'll be able to be friends with most of them." He said as he placed a pancake on a plate.

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me Max. They'll love you." He tells her while giving her a plate with a pancake.

"Syrup?" He offers which makes Max smile.

They eat breakfast together and have a great time while doing so with her dad cracking jokes which make Max laugh. When they get done eating, Ryan decides to check the time.

"Its time to go Max."

"Already?" She asked sadly.

"Yep. You got all your clothes packed right?"

She nods

"Perfect, now go get in the car. I'll check and see if everything is locked before we go."

Max nods and walks outside to go their car. She gets inside and starts thinking.

"Oh my dog. This is nerve racking." She thought

"Let's just calm down Max. Maybe dad is right, the people here were extremely welcoming when we first moved here so maybe the school isn't so different." She said to herself

She decides to turn on the radio to calm her nerves and switches between stations to find a song she likes.

"Finally." She says to herself as she sits back amd relaxes.

Then her dad comes outside and enters the car.

"You got everything Max?"

"Yea."

"Camera?"

"Check?"

"Bag?"

"Check."

"Smile on your face?" He asked cheerfully

"Check." Max said while giggling.

"Alright lets go. ONWARD!" He said jokingly which makes Max laugh again.

The ride to Blackwell was mostly silent between them besides the music playing. Max was just staring out the window, admiring the ocean view that Arcadia Bay has to offer. She ends up spotting a lighthouse on top of a cliff which peaks her interest.

"That looks like a nice spot for a picture." She thinks

They end up strolling through the main part of town which makes Max interested at the environment. Her dad notices and asks "You like the town Max?"

"Its like something from a movie." She said.

He chuckles and says "Glad you like it. Maybe we can head over to that diner over there after you finish your classes for today."

"That sounds fun." Max tells him.

He smiles and continues driving until they reach their destination.

"Well this is it Max."

"Wowsers this place is...its amazing." Max said in disbelief

He chuckles again and asks "Want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"If its fine with you." She tells him.

"Anything for you kiddo."

They get out the car and begin walking onto the school campus with Max thinking "Maybe everything will be alright after all."


	2. Bliss

"We should check in with the principal first." Her Dad suggested

Max nodded and they walked into the main building to meet with him. When they entered the building,they looked for the main office which thankfully,was right next to the entrance. They went inside and saw the principal talking with his receptionist. He looks over at Max and Ryan and asks

"May I help you?"

"Principal Wells. Its me Ryan Caulfield,we had that meeting the other day about my daughter Max."

He thinks about it and remembers it quite quickly.

"Ah yes I remember. Is this her right here?" He asked as he looked over at Maxes direction.

"Yes its me. Nice to m-meet you principal wells." Max said shyly

"Nice to meet you Miss Caulfield. You have quite the photography skills young lady." He tells her as he reaches out for a handshake. They shake hands and he backs away asking "Do you folks need anything?"

"No. We just wanted to check in with you before I take Max to her dorm."

"Ahh I see. Very well then. You guys checked in at the right time as classes start in a about an hour."

"Thank you principal Wells." Ryan said

"Its no problem Mr.Caulfield. As for you Ms. Caulfield,please enjoy your first day here at Blackwell and if you were to have any questions, feel free to stop by my office.

Max nods at him and they wave goodbye before exiting the office to head to the girls dormitory. They get to Maxes room and they get ready to say their goodbyes.

"Here we are." Ryan said cheerfully.

Max looks at the door cautiously and sighs.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing its just first day jitters probably thats all."

"Well ok then Max. I want you to have an amazing school year. Ok?"

"Of course dad."

They go for a big hug until they hear a bang come from inside the room.

"Umm...what was that?" Max asked curiously

"Oh I guess I never told you yet huh."

"Tell me what?"

"You're gonna be staying with a roommate."

Max gulps and she starts panicking in her mind "This is exactly what I didn't want." She thought to herself.

"But dad I-"

"Look Max, just give it a shot before you judge it. Maybe your roommate is the kindest person in the world."

"DAMN IT RACHEL MOVE!" They hear from the other side.

Max looks back at her dad who nervously smiles.

"Ok maybe not so nice but im sure she's fun to hang with." He laughs.

"Not helping dad."

"Max honey,just give it a chance. Please."

Max looks away in contemplation and eventually gives up.

"Ok fine. I'll try dad."

"Thats my girl." He said as they hugged again.

"Now if you excuse me. I must thee a farewell."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Max." He said as he walked away.

Max watches him exit the building and looks back at the door.

"Ok Max, you got this." She tells herself before politely knocking on the door. The ruckus in the room stops and Max hears the door click before opening. The door opens and out comes a girl with feather earing.

"Hi im M-Max."

"Hi Max im Rachel. So what're you doing here?"

"Oh umm i-im new here and apparently this is m-my dorm room." Max said nervously

Rachel looks back into the room and back out and asks Max "So you're my new roommate huh?"

"I g-guess I am."

"Well c'mon inside then Max. No need to be shy." Rachel tells her while walking back in.

Max gulps and walks slowly into the dorm room with Rachel.


	3. Greetings

"Hope you don't mind but my best friend that my best friend is here." Rachel said as she motioned at the other girl in the room

"Its f-fine." Max said as she put her bags down.

"So you said your name was Max?" The girl asked

"Yes."

"Cool. My names Chloe." She tells Max.

"N-Nice to m-meet you Chloe." Max greets as they shake hands.

"Wowsers this girl is just...wow" Max thought to herself as she studied Chloe.

"Well now that you two introduced yourselves, do you need help unpacking Max?" Rachel asked

"No thank you im fine. I can just do it myself."

"You sure? Me and Rachel can help if you want?" Chloe insisted

"Really its f-fine. I can do it all." Max tells them as she starts unpacking her clothes.

"Alright if you say so." Chloe says as she sits back down on Rachels bed

"So what're you majoring in Max?" Rachel curiously asked

"Photography. I got a s-scholarship for it from back when I was in h-highschool."

"Photography huh? You know Max, we should go take pictures sometime. You can be my personal photographer while I be your stunning model." Rachel dramatically said

"Y-Yea definitely. Just ask w-whenever and we can g-go." Max nervously replied

"You new to Arcadia Bay?" She hears Chloe ask

"Kind of. Me and my parents moved here 3 months ago. So I guess im still new here."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Seattle."

"So why the hell did you move here?" Chloe asked sounding more intimidating than she wanted to be. This made Max flinch back a little bit which Rachel noticed and said.

"Don't raise your voice Chloe."

Chloe looks confused for a second, so she glimpses at Max and sees that she's uncomfortable with the situation.

"Shit,sorry my bad Max. But seriously why would you move from Seattle to here?"

"My d-dad thought it'd be a better opportunity for me over since the photography p-program is A1 here."

"Guess that makes sense." Chloe said

Max finishes putting her clothes away and sits on her bed. She checks her phone and notices class starts in 30 minutes.

"Dang, classes doesn't start for another half hour."

"Half hour? I might as well get going then." Chloe says as she gets up and stretches.

"I'll see you later Rachel."

"See ya Chloe." She says as they hug

"Nice meeting you Max. We'll be seeing eachother often." Chloe tells Max

"Bye Chloe." Max said as Chloe waved goodbye again before leaving.

The door closes and Rachel claps her hands which gets Maxes attention.

"So Max...I have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Why do you seem so...tense."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Like right there for example. You stutter sometimes when you speak. You flinched when Chloe slightly raised her voice. I even picked up on your body language." She pointed out

"Im not very good with p-people thats why Rachel." Max quietly told her while looking down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Max. Was just curious about it thats all. I do have another question though."

"Which is?"

"What kind of camera do you use?"

"Nothing fancy. Its just a regular p-polaroid camera my mom b-bought me a few years back." She tells Rachel while looking in her bag.

She pulls the camera out and hands it to Rachel who lifts it up in the air to get a good look at it.

"This is pretty nifty Max. Polaroids are usually more memorable to me then regular pictures you'd get on a phone or even a regular camera. They have this vibe or aura on them that digital will never have."

This comment makes Max happy inside and also gets her flustered in the process.

"Th-Thanks Rachel. Glad you like it."

"No problem."

"Wait Rachel...is it okay with you that I take prescription pills?"

"Wait pills? Pills for what?"

"Its nothing serious, its just for my anxiety to help calm it down."

"Oh then yea of course. Go right ahead." Rachel insisted

"Okay thanks." Max said as she pulled out her medication. She opened the bottle and took a pill out before putting it in her mouth and swallowing it with some water.

"Got any other questions?" Rachel asked

"None that I can think of...actually yea just one more."

"Shoot."

"Does Chloe attend school here?"

"No she got expelled months before you came. She was actually my dorm mate before you were here."

"If she's expelled, then how come she's still allowed on campus? I thought you were pretty much banned from stepping on school grounds let alone staying in someone else's dorm."

"Well to answer that question, her step-dad is the security guard here so he lets her slip by from time to time."

"Thats nice...I guess?" Max said sounding unsure

"Ehh beats not being able to walk on the school grounds."

"You're right about that."

"Got any boyfriends?" Rachel curiously asked in suprise

"Dog no." Max rejected immediately

Her response made Rachel laugh which made Max completely confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No its just...its just I never heard anyone say dog instead of god before." Rachel tells her while trying to catch her breath.

She calms down after another minute before speaking again.

"Okay Max I get you now. Any special ladies?"

"No..." Max shyly said while blushing

"So you're gay." Rachel pointed out bluntly

"Way to just assume that, Rachel."

"Well based on your response, it seems like you are."

"I don't even know if I am to be completely honest."

"It's alright Max. If it makes you feel better im Bi."

"I guess it does."

A moment of silence comes between the two until Rachel decides to continue the conversation.

"So you're single as a pringle huh?"

"Pringles aren't very single Rachel since when you open the can th-"

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it but you know what I mean."


	4. Question

This isn't an update so sorry about that but would you guys prefer this to be an Amberfield story instead of a Pricefield one? I've been toying with the idea in my head for a little and I would like your guys thoughts on it.


	5. First Period

"Is he nice?" Max nervously asked

"To me at least." Rachel told her as they kept walking to his class.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Well, you do seem to know a lot about photography and stuff. Im pretty sure he will." Rachel said as she looks straight.

"Well speaking of which..." She said which got Maxes attention.

"Is that?..."

"Yes."

"I didn't expect him to be so tall." Max said in amazement

"Lets go introduce yourself to him." Rachel said as she grabbed Maxes hand.

"W-Wait Rachel I-" She gets cutoff as she gets dragged.

"Ms.Chase, Are these rumors about Kate true?" He asked

"Obviously. I mean, there are videos of it on the internet now." Victoria said nonchalantly

"I see... She has claimed that she doesn't remember doing any of the alleged acts though. Was she perhaps..."

"Oh no. Of course not." Victoria quickly denied.

"Just making sure Victoria." He said as he adjusts his glasses.

"So are we done here?" She asked

"Yes. Please take your seat." He gestures towards the door.

She nods and walks inside. He was about to do the same until he got interrupted.

"Mr. Jefferson?" He hears Rachel call. He turns around to face her and sees she has another friend.

"Interesting..." He thinks in is mind.

"Yes Ms. Amber?"

"Just stopped by to introduce you to your new student here." She taps Maxes shoulder.

"Ahh, so your the new student principal Wells was telling me about. Whats your name young lady?"

"M-Maxine C-Caulfield." She said nervously

"Well then Ms. Caulfield. Im Mr. Jefferson, your photography teacher. Pleasure to meet you." He hold his hand out. Max tentatively shakes it as Rachel watches on.

"Do you have any questions Ms. Caulfield?"

"N-no and please just call me Max."

"Well ok then Max. Please go and find a seat. Class is about to start."

She nods and enters with Rachel. Max looks around the room and sees different types of people. A big group of other students on the right, a small little group of students in the front, and a blonde girl at the left end of the room.

"That's Kate Marsh." Rachel tells her.

"What happened to her?"

"Long story short, she went to a Vortex party and got completely fucked up."

"What d-do you mean?" Max asked as her anxiety started to build.

"I don't know the full story but theres a video of her from the party, basically she was just fooling around...if you know what I mean."

This took Max by suprise as she took another quick look at the girl and back at Rachel.

"She doesn't look like the type of person to be doing those type of things though."

"One thing to note about this place Max. Don't ever judge a book by its cover." She tells Max which sounded like a warning more than anything.

Max gulped and Mr. Jefferson entered the room.

"Students please take your seats and if you are not a student of mine, please leave." He announces

Some of the other teens left as Jefferson watched. As they all left, he began to speak again.

"First things first. I would like to welcome everybody back from their Summer breaks. Secondly, I would like to welcome a new student that will be joining us on our journey through photography. Ms Caulfield, would you please stand up?"

Maxes face turned red immediately as she hated these types of things. Rachel tapped her shoulder and whispered.

"Relax. Everything's fine."

Max gulped and nodded as she stood up and waved at everyone.

She seemed to have got good reception from her fellow peers besides some grimey looks from Victorias table.

She sat back down and took some deep breathes before focusing on Jefferson again.

"Ok Max. You seemed to have done a decent job of not embarrassing yourself. You already have a friend and everyone seems to like you. Lets try to keep this up." She thinks, trying to boost her self-esteem up.

"I already hate her." Victoria said with a smug look on her face

"Sheesh already?" Taylor asked

"Look at her. She gives off this fake hipster bullshit type of vibe."

"She isn't wrong about that." Courtney added

"She's also friends with fucking Rachel Amber of all people." Victoria whispered.

"God do you know what that means?" Courtney asked

"What?" Taylor and Victoria said

"She's probably gonna hang out with blue haired punk chick."

"You mean Price?" Victoria asked

"Yea."

"Oh god. They're gonna fuck with this girls head so much." Victoria said as she scanned Max.

"You think they'll turn her into a druggy?" Max hears one of them asks.

She frowns in confusion and pokes Rachel on her arm to get her attention.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed

"Umm R-Rachel, what're they talking about?"

"What do you mean Max?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"I heard them talking about you and a little bit about Chloe."

"Wait,whos talking about us?"

"The girls to our left."

Rachel peered over Maxes shoulder and saw who she was talking about. She saw Victoria and the rest of her friends silently laughing about something and looked back at Max.

"Don't worry about them Max."

"You sure?"

"Yea. They're just the type of girls that love to stir up drama, even more than I would like." She tells Max.

"O-Okay." Max said as she glimpsed over at the girls again.

She saw Victoria looking at her and Victoria stuck her tongue out which made Max look away quickly as she heard them laugh. She turned red put her head down in embarrassment.

"Nice going dumbass." She hears a voice say kn her head.

"Not now." Max said

"What?" She heard Rachel ask

"Oh uh, nothing Rachel."

"Oookay?" She said as she looked back at Jefferson.

Max looks over at Kate who has her head on her hand and starts to worry about her.

"She isn't looking so good. I hope she's ok. Then again, Rachel did say to not judge a book by its cover. But looking at her now...it's disheartening to see." She thought

"Kind of reminds me of-" Her train of thought gets cutoff when Jefferson asks her a question.

"Max?" He calls

"Y-Yes Mr.Jefferson?"

"Can you please give me a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?"

"Oh umm..." Max struggles to answer.

"I d-don't know any." Max quietly said

"What was that Max?" Jefferson asked

She was about to answer again but was cutoff by Victoria.

"She said she d-didn't know any sir." She mocked as her group silently laughed.

Max slowly sank down into her chair in embarrassment which Rachel took notice of and answered the question for Max.

"I know one." She said as she stood up

"Yes Ms. Amber."

"Diane Arbus."

"Yes, there we go. Why Arbus, Rachel?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. Its like you can feel the pain of the children and mohers in them." She said while looking at Victoria

"Thank you Ms. Amber. You may sit."

Rachel happily sits down and gets another look at Victoria, whos giving her a death stare. She smiles in return and looks at Max. Her smile quickly fades as she Max looks bummed out at what just happened.

"You ok?" She whispered

Max nods slowly as she sniffles.

"Something is definitely wrong." Rachel thought.

"You sure?"

Max nodded again.

Rachel was going to ask again but felt like she was gonna get he same answer so she decided against it.

Class ends with Mr. Jefferson bidding everyone a good day and walking to his desk. Max and Rachel are packing their stuff for their next class until Rachel asks "So what class do you have now?"

"Social science."

"Good luck with that one."

"How about you?"

"AP English."

"You take AP classes?"

"Mhmm." Rachel says as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked

Max nodded and caught another look at Kate, who waves at Max while trying to smile. Max gives her a wave back and leaves the classroom.

"What do you usually do when classes are over?"

"Either hang out with Chloe or masturbate." She casually replied.

Max turned extremely red and looked at Rachel who was trying to hold her laughter in.

"It is so easy to push this girls buttons." She thought.

"Im just kidding Max." She tells her

Max takes a breath of relief as Rachel starts to talk again.

"But yea, I do mostly just hang out with Chloe most of the time."

"Is she nice?"

"Yea. Shes pretty...lets just say she can get pretty hot headed at times."

"Well, thats good to know."

"But seriously, if you look past her rough exterior then you should be able to get along just fine with her."

"Guess I have no choice but to take your word for it."

"Your class is right up here by the way." Rachel gestured.

They entered the room and looked for the teacher.

"Mrs.Grant?" Rachel called.

She turned around to look at them and began to speak.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Just came to drop off your new student before I go."

"How nice of you Rachel." She said as turned to face Max.

"Whats your name sweetie?"

"Maxine C-Caulfield but you can just call me M-Max."

"Okay then Max. Please go take a seat while I go take roll."

She nods before Rachel stops her from going forward.

"See you back at the dorms Max."

"Yea...bye Rachel." Max said as she watched Rachel leave. She faced the room again and took a deep breath before finding a seat.

She found an empty table in back and went over to sit. She wasn't alone for very long as a boy came up to her.

"Excuse me. You're kind of...in my seat." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

This made Max flustered as she thinks she already made a bad first impression.

"Oh im s-sorry." She said as she was about to stand up.

"No its-its ok really. I'll just pull up another chair." He assures

"I c-can move if you want?"

"Really its fine." He said as he dragged another chair.

He positioned the chair right next to Max which made her slightly uncomfortable but she ignored the feeling.

"So uhh...you new here or something?" He nervously laughed at the end.

"Oh uhh...yea. I moved here from Seattle."

"Wow Seattle, thats cool." He nervously laughed again. There was a short silence between the two until Warren tried to keep their conversation goingz

"Im sorry, I didn't catch your name. Im Warren."

"My name is Max."


	6. Friends

"So hows your first day been?"

"Its been ok I g-guess." She quietly said

"Nice,nice...Did you umm make any other friends yet?" He asked nervously.

"With my d-dorm mate Rachel."

"Rachel Amber?" He asked in suprise

Max nodded in response.

"That's pretty cool. She's like one of the most popular people here at Blackwell. You got pretty lucky to be roommates with her."

"Really?" Max asked

"Yea, but her best friend kind of scares me though."

"Is her name Chloe?"

"You met her already?"

"Kind of? I talked with her for little bit while I was unpacking all my stuff."

"Did Rachel tell you that she use to go here?"

"Other than Chloe use to go here but got expelled. Not really."

"She u-" Warren got interrupted by Mrs.Grant

"Alright class, welcome back from Summer vacation." She said out loud.

"We can talk later. Well that is if you want of course." Warren said quickly

"Sure Warren..." Max said sounding unsure

He smiled and nodded as they both faced Mrs.Grant to listen to her morning announcement.

After 10 minutes of the Mrs.Grant giving a lecture, she let the teens do whatever they wanted since it was only the first day back. Max however was completely bored as she would try to daydream to pass time but to only be interrupted by Warren from time to time.

"So what kind of stuff are you into Max?"

"Look Warren, I don't want to sound rude but im extremely tired right now. Can you stop with the questions." Max said sounding more rude than she intended it to be.

"Oh, my bad." Warren said as he put his head down.

Max sighed and closed her eyes as she started to daydream again.

"I just want to go to bed already." Max thought.

Max began thinking of random things as time passed but she began to think about what the girls from Jeffersons class were saying about Chloe and Rachel.

"Is Rachel really going to be a bad influence on me? She seems like a really nice and smart person. But its the way those girls were talked about her...they made her sound manipulative in a way." Max thought.

"Maybe its just my anxiety speaking." Max thought again

"Or maybe she's actually using me as some sort of pawn." She argued

"Definitely my anxiety." Max thought

"Don't ever judge a book by its cover." She heard Rachel say in her head. The memory replayed in her head like a tape recorder as she kept thinking about Rachel. Max kept getting more and more worried about the situation, that she started to sweat a little bit on her forehead. She quickly wiped it off and took deep breathes to keep her anxiety from building up even higher.

"I need a break. All this thinking is just frying my brain." She thought. As if on queue, the bell rang and she began to pack up.

"Thank dog." She said to herself as she stood up.

"Woah Max, wait for me." Warren said from behind.

"Gosh this guy is resilient." Max thought. She turned to face Warren as he jogged up to her.

"Where do you plan on heading?"

"Outside. I need a quick breathe of fresh air." Max said

"Awesome. Then lets go." Warren said as he took a step in front of her. Max stopped him by grabbing his wrist and he looked back in confusion.

"I meant alone, Warren." Max said with sincere

"Ohh crap, sorry my bad." He said as he walked away, smacking his forehead. Max sworn she briefly heard Warren murmuring to himself "Stupid,stupid,stupid." Which made Max smile and have a quick laugh before leaving as well.

Before actually leaving the building, she plugged in her earphones and turn on some music as she strolled through the busy hallways of Blackwell. When she made it outside, she took deep breathe and marveled at the nature of Blackwell. She walked down the steps and over to the benches by the statue. She sat down and took out her camera, still marveling at the scenery of the open area. Her moment of peace was short lived as a blonde girl with her hair tied stood in front of her.

"C-Can I sit with you?" She asked politely.

"Of course Kate." Max said while making room for her.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked

"The girl Rachel in our first period told me."

"Oh...So that means you know about the...?"

"Yes sadly." Max said. Kate looked down in sadness which made Max instantly feel 100x worse about it, so she decided to help comfort her.

"Its really messed up that people would just sit there and film all of that happening. I am so sorry." Max apologized. Kate sniffed and looked back up at her and said "Thank you. Thank you so much. I thought you'd be like most other people around here that just laugh at me."

"People do that here?" Max asked in shock at the revelation

"Yes believe it or not."

"Wow...im so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't you who said those things and filmed me." Kate said

"If...If you don't mind me asking. What happened that night?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kate said slowly

"S-Sorry. Forget I asked that." Max said quickly.

"Its ok. Maybe i'll open up to somebody about it eventually but right now im just hoping for this to blow over." Kate chuckled as she looked up at the sky.

"I get how you feel." Max said as she looked down ag the grass. Little flashes of Seattle started to pop up in Maxes head but she quickly shut them out as it was time to help.

"So where did you come from?" Kate asked

"I came from Seattle with my dad. We came in just about a month ago."

"Thats nice. I always wanted to go up here and try some tea. I heard the tea shops are amazing." Kate said

"You like tea also?"

"Mhmm. Im a green tea kind of girl." Kate giggles

"Thats so cool. Im more of a herbal tea person." Max said as she giggled also. The two have small talk for a few minutes until the bell rings again. "It was nice talking to you Kate."

"Nice talking to you too."

"Shoot I forgot to give you my name." Max nervously said

"Its fine." Kate said

"My name is Maxine but I usually get called Max." She tells her.

"We should have a tea party sometime."

"Im definitely down for that Kate." Max said with pleasure.

"Well I have to get to class now. Bye Max." Kate waved as she walked. Max waved back and sighed as she went on with her day.


	7. Wicked

Chloe POV

"Hey ma." Chloe greeted as she walked in the diner.

"Hello to you too, Chloe." Joyce said while cleaning a booth. "So what brings you here this nice Afternoon?"

"Nothing, just came in to say hi that's all." Chloe lied

"You want food. Don't you?"

"Well if you insist." Chloe joked while jumping into a booth. Joyce sighed but chuckled right after and took her pen out to take her order.

"So what would like today hon?"

"The usual."

"Which is?"

"Are you kidding me mom?"

Joyce chuckled again and said "No, I am actually being serious Chloe." Chloe looked at her mom with a 'What the fuck' look on her face and saw that Joyce was grinning, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I've been eating here for who knows how long and you're telling me that you don't know what I usually get?"

"Mhmm."

"Mom." Chloe pleaded

"Ok fine. I'll get you your order." Joyce said as she wrote it down.

"Thank you." Chloe said as she started to relax.

Joyce walked away to put the order in and grabbed a pitcher of water for Chloe. She came back to her table, set the pitcher down and poured water into a cup for her. "You doing anything later Chloe?"

"Probably just gonna hang with Rachel again at the junkyard."

"You know I don't like it when you go there."

"Its just a junkyard relax. Besides its the only place I can get some me time away from step-ass."

"His name is David and I don't appreciate you disrespecting him Chloe. Its been years and you still don't show him any damn respect at all. And whether you like it or not, he's still your father."

"That walking piece of crap is NOT my father. I can care less how many times you say that he's my dad. I know damn well he's just some cheap ass replacement."

"You need to grow up sometime Chloe." Joyce tells her while walking away to ger her order. Chloe blows her off and takes out her phone. She goes to her messages and texts Rachel.

Chloe: Wyd?

She set her phone down for a second and was briefly suprised at the quick response.

Rachel: Still in class. Y?

Chloe: Wanna hang at the junkyard later?

Rachel: Nah,today has been hella tiring. Lets just hamg out at the dorms again.

Chloe rolled her eyes and texted back

Chloe: When do you want me to swing by?

Rachel: I'll text you when. Gotta make sure Max is ok with it.

Chloe was intrigued at the reply as she forgot about meeting Max earlier in the day. So she asked about her.

Chloe: Speaking of which, how is the new girl?

Rachel: Kind of adorable honestly

Chloe raised her eyebrow at this and began to respond.

Chloe: How so?

Rachel: She seems so anxious and flustered with everything which is fun to watch.

Chloe: Care to give an example?

Rachel: I told her that i'd masturbate after classes were over and she looked at me with such a shocked look on her face. It was fucking priceless, especially with how red she turned too.

Chloe: I'd be pretty fucking shocked too if my roommate told me she was going to masturbate in our dorm room.

Chloe then looked up to the sound of a plate being placed down. She thanked her mom and picked up her fork to eat while texting with her other hand.

Rachel: Fair point. Still pretty funny regardless tho.

Chloe: Anything else happen with you and her?"

Rachel: Victoria upset her in Jeffersons class but thats about it.

Chloe: What happened?

Rachel: Long story short, Jefferson asked a question, Max didn't know the answer, Victoria mocked her stuttering, and Max put her head down in embarrassment.

Chloe: Sheesh. Sounds rough

Rachel: It was. For her at least.

Chloe: Did you try and help her at all?

Rachel: I answered the question for her and I tried to comfort her after but she didn't feel like talking much so I let her be.

Rachel: Shit have to go. Teacher saw me bye.

Chloe: See ya too, you ass.

Chloe responded as she put her phone in her pocket. She sighed and ate her food in silence while looking out the window of the diner. "Can't wait to get out of this hell hole." She thinks.

Time skip*

Max POV

Classes just ended and it was safe to say that Max was burnt out. She started to walk peacefully to her dorm room but was interrupted by a call from her dad. She answered it and sat on a bench near the dormitory entrance.

Yawn* "Hello?"

"Hey pumpkin, hows your first day been?"

"Tiring but its been ok."

"Thats good to hear. Have you made any new friends?"

"Yea. Me and my dorm mate are getting along fine. Then I met this other girl named Kate whos pretty nice. Theres also this one boy in my science class who I talk to."

"A boy?" He asked curiously

"Yes dad, a boy but I don't like him in that type of way." Max explained

"Your words not mine Max." He said tauntingly as he chuckled. Max rolled her eyes and she heard her dad cough before regaining composure.

"So what're you doing right now Max?" He asked

"I was about to head back to my room to sleep before you called.

"Oh sorry for interrupting then sweetie."

"Its fine dad."

"Don't sleep for too long. Remember you have to study hard and all that good stuff." He joked

Max giggled a little bit and said "Bye dad."

"Bye Max."

She then hung up and walked into the dormitory. She went over to her dorm room and opened it to find that Rachel wasn't there yet. "Guess she's hanging out with Chloe for the day then." She said to herself. "At least I get some quality alone time." She thinks.

She took off her sweater and held it in her hand as she just realized something. "Where are we suppose to do our laundry at?" She asked herself. She decided to throw her sweater to the side for the time being and started to get undressed. She took her jeans off and put on her sweat pants, tossing her jeans in the process. Once she finished changing, she went to her bed and took out her notebook. She skimmed all the way to where she last wrote and flipped the page once more to make a new entry.

"Dear diary,

I have an ass load of homework already which I didn't expect. Thought they would give us a noobs day to acclimate but I guess not. The people here are definitely nicer than the people in Seattle so thats a good start. To prove that im not a loser, I actually made some friends. Guess we can start off with Rachel. She's a really nice person from what i've seen and heard. She definitely has a flirty personality but I guess its to be expected from a pretty girl like her."

Max somehow made herself blush a little with the comment as she thought about Rachel again. She snapped out of it though and crossed off that little bit she wrote.

"Besides that, me and her seem to get along just fine even though she's and extrovert and im a introvert but hey, Life is Strange I guess. Then theres Chloe. I don't know much about her other than she's tall with blue hair. She also dresses in a punkish style but who am I to judge? Lol Anyways onto the next person. Warren Graham. Warren from I can tell is a pretty smart guy depending on the subject. He's also dark and witty which is...I don't know. I really don't have much to say about him. He's also pretty talkative now that I think about it. Then theres Kate. Me and Kate seem to get along perfectly since we like almost the same things. Tea,photography,drawing,and we both play an instrument so thats cool. She's definitely one of the nicest people here despite whatever happened at that dumb party. She's even prettier than some of the beeatches here like the group from first period. Take that you cliche rich chicks.

So thats how my first day here went. See you next time Diary."

"I think thats good enough for now." Max said as she closed her book and set it aside. Just as she did that, Rachel barged into the room and threw her bag down.

"Oh hi Max." She waved casually.

"H-Hi Rachel." Max said

"So how were your classes?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"They were ok I guess."

"Just ok?"

"Well yea be-because I got tired of introducing myself again and again." Max said while rubbing he back of her neck.

"I get it. It'll all blow over in a day or two once everybody is familiar with you."

"I hope so. Im not much of a people person." Max said as she looked down at her arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked back up soon after. She sees Rachel on her phone doing what looks to be texting. She puts her phone down and asks "Do you mind if Chloe comes over to hang out? Its fine if you want some privacy and sleep."

"Its ok R-Rachel." Max answered. Rachel smiled and texted on her phone again. Meanwhile Maxes phone started to ring and she took it out to silence it as she stood up.

"What happened?"

"Its n-nothing. Just my reminder to take my pills." Max said as she dug through her bag.

"Is your anxiety that bad?" She curiously asked. Max snapped her head up which made Rachel flinch back a tad bit. "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to but you know."

"It wasn't this bad before but some stuff happened and..." Max froze mid sentence as something snapped in her mind.

"Uhh Max?" Rachel asked as she looked on. Max was standing straight up looking at nothing. She noticed Maxes breathing pattern started to pick up pace which started to worry her. She walked in front of the petite girl and saw that she was panting and sweating at a alarming rate. "Oh shit! She's having a panic attack!" Rachel thought. She quickly sprung into action and grabbed the other girls hands. "Max, im gonna need you to look at me. Ok?" She tells the girl. She sees that Max gives a little nod and slowly turns her head to her. "Ok thats good. Now I need you to calm your breathing ok? There's nobody here but us so just relax." Rachel assured. Max gave a little nod again and did as Rachel instructed. Max did as told again and started to relax a bit more.

"Good,good, ok now do you need anything?" Rachel asked carefully

"W-Water p-p-please."

"You got it." Rachel said as she dug into her bag. "Where is this stupid shit." She said while tossing stuff out. "Got it!" She yelled and sprung over back to Max. "Drink it slowly ok?" She said as she handed her the bottle. Max took the bottle and struggled to open it with her shaky hands so Rachel helped her open it. Once opened, Max started to chug her water down as Rachel helped hold it up. Max took the bottle out and took another deep breathe of air.

"Th-Thank you R-Rachel." Max said as she and Rachel sat down. Rachel softly rubbed Maxes back as she was still trying to process what just happened. "S-Sorry you had to see that." Max said

"Its my fault Max. I shouldn't have asked." Rachel tells her with guilt in her voice. She noticed her bottle of pills was on the ground and picked it up for her. "Thank you." Max said. She opened the bottle amd took two pils out before downing them with some water.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-Yea." Max said while Rachel was patting her back.

Next thing you know, someone started knocking on the door.

A/N: Alright so that happened. We're now just touching the surface of Maxes past. If you read this story before the rewrite then you'd know what coming but if you didn't then you can go ahead and guess what gonna happen. Tried my best to give a realistic anxiety/panic attack as I to suffer from anxiety but never had an attack. I do appreciate he feed back from last chapter but as for the whole Amberfield or Pricefield situation, that whole thing is still up in the air as im trying to see what the story would be like with Rachel instead of Chloe and vice versa. The decision will most likely come down to Pricefield but hey, i'll throw in some sprinkles of Amberfield in there. Also sorry if there were typos on here since I didn't have time to proof read due to me being busy with life and school coming back soon. Another announcement real quick, if you guys have any tips to help improve my writing,feel free to comment some tips. Would really appreciate it. But thats all I have to say and I hooe you guys have a great rest of the week. See ya :)


	8. Etheral

"Yo Rachel open up its me." Chloe said as she banged on the door.

"Just a second." Rachel called out from the other side.

"Rachel wait." Max said as she grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"Can you not talk about you know...my breakdown?" Max quietly asked

Rachel in a way found it quite adorable but didn't show it and instead smiled saying "Won't hear a peep from me."

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Chloe asked as she banged on the door again.

"I said WAIT! God damn." Rachel yelled which scared Max a tad bit. "Umm, just help clean up a little bit while I go let our INCREDIBLY RUDE GUEST in." She tells Max. Max nods and picks up some of the stuff off the ground as Chloe walks in.

"Hola Max." She said to her.

"H-Hi Chloe." She replied. Chloe waved and sat on Rachels side of the room as she watched Max clean up some of stuff.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Chloe asked as Rachel sat next to her.

"Not much. I got here not too along ago." Rachel said. Chloe shook her head and looked back at Max, who was now sitting on her side of the room looking at them.

"How was your first day here Max?"

"It was ok...?" She said quietly

"Let me guess, you got tired of introducing yourself to everybody?"

Max nodded.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Only with people im c-comfortable with."

"Ehh, that's understandable I guess. So whats your story?"

"My story?"

"Like your life before moving to Arcadia, Max." Rachel explained

"Oh umm, well when I was still in Seattle I-" She paused for a second which made Rachel worry again.

"Not again." She said in her head. Shortly after, allof her concern went out the window once Max started to talk again.

"I wasn't exactly a popular kid...I would mostly just mind my own business and hope for the best. My only real friends were always my camera and notebook. I even play the ukulele sometimes even though im not that good at it. But other than that im not a very interesting person." She tells them.

"Ahh, so you're one of those quiet mysterious types." Chloe noted. "So do any of your folks live here? Or did they just leave here in this god forsaken town?"

"Just my dad." She quietly said.

"What about your mom?" Rachel asked

Max put her down as Rachel became confused but Chloe understood what it meant. She slowly kneeled in front of the other girl and put her hands on her lap.

"Its ok, I get your struggle. Stuff happens in life that you can't control and at the end of the day, all you can do is just deal with it. If it makes you any better, my dad passed when I was 13." She said softly

Rachel watched on from her side of the bed, feeling bad for bringing up bad memories for Max but also in suprise to Chloes reaction. Usually when she was with Chloe, she was one of two moods. Fun, carefree, and loud and on the other hand she'd be moody, serious, and at times angry. But she never really saw this passionate side of Chloe thats out right now helping her roommate.

"Th-Thanks I guess." Max sniffled.

"It's no problem, just know that I get how you feel." She tells her. She then wraps Max in a little hug which caught Max off guard but she hugged back. "She's so warm. Kinda like a teddy bear." Chloe thought as they separate.

After they separated from eachother, Chloe stood up and sat next to Rachel again. "Sorry for bringing that up Max." Rachel said.

"Its fine Rachel."

"Lets change the mood around here, shall we? So Max." Chloe said as she clapped her hands. "I think its time for you to get to know a little bit about us."

"Ok...so whats your guys story?" She asked

"I'll let Chloe speak for both us on this one.." Rachel said.

Chloe shrugged it off and began talking. She talked about all sorts of things from her dads passing to meeting Rachel at some concert in a abandoned lumber mill to helping Rachel with her family problems to all the way to her getting expelled from Blackwell.

"Wow. You guys definitely lived more exciting lives than mine." Max said

"Yep. Pretty crazy right?" Chloe asked

"Definitely." Max said as she looked at Rachel.

"So your dad lied to you about everything?"

"Mhmm. Its not something I like talking about but yes. He did lie."

"Im so sorry." Max said.

"Its fine." Rachel assured

"Any other questions Max?" Chloe asked

"Not really. Im still taking all of this in." Max said as she thought about everything. "Wowsers, I didn't expect any of this from them. Guess Rachel was right about earlier. Never judge a book by its cover." She thought.

"I know right? Who knew two girls could stand up against the world and beat it at its own game." She said triumphantly while wrapping her arm around Rachels shoulder. She rolled her eyes and Max chuckled at the gesture. The trio end up talking with eachother for hours until it's almost time for Blackwells mandatory curfew.

"Shit. Guess it time for me head back home." Chloe said as she stood up

"Im tired out." Rachel said as she stretched

"Me too." Max said while doing the same.

"Nice talking with you Max." Chloe said.

"You too, Chloe." Max said. She lightly blushed at saying the taller girls name but thankfully the other two didn't notice.

"See ya Rachel." She said

"Yea see you too, you shithead."

"Haha fuck you too." Chloe joked as the door closed.

"You gonna sleep now, Max?"

"I have to brush my teeth first." Max said as she looked for her toothbrush.

"Good call actually." Rachel said as she did the same.

Max found hers and was about to walk out until she noticed her her jackets and pants were still laying around in her closet. "Wait Rachel, where am I suppose to put my laundry?"

"Just put it in the basket next to my bed. I'll deal with it later." She tells her. Max nods and grabs her clothes and places them in the basket before walking out with Rachel.

"Maybe life will actually be on my side this time around." Max thought as they walked through the hallway.

A/N: Ok so i've done some thinking and I decided to do a little time skip to actually get the story going. Don't worry its not a huge one, its just a few weeks so I can get the ball rolling. Might make it to where the actual Life is Strange timeline takes place which is a few weeks after Max enters Blackwell. And just in case you missed it, I decided to make this another Pricefield story so sorry for you Amberfield lovers. I'll try to make a Amberfield story down the line but it's unlikely as of now since I have 2 other stories in progress not counting this one and especially since school starts in a week in a half. Also sorry for the short chapter but hope you guys have a great day and peace. :)


	9. Lapis

Its been two weeks since Maxes first day at Blackwell. Since then she became great friends with Chloe and Rachel. If Max wasn't busy doing schoolwork or introverting, they'd be talking for hours in their dorm room. She even had some quality tea time with Kate whenever she was free. She was doing amazing in all of her classes now since she actually enjoyed them. Her dad would call from time to time to check on how she was doing and they ended up planning on eating at the Two Whales diner across town. To sum it all up, basically her life has changed for the better...for now at least.

"Wanna hang out with me and Chloe later?"

"I can't today, Rachel.

"Where you headed?" Rachel asked.

"Me and my dad are gonna go get lunch." She responded.

"Where at?"

"The Two Whales. I think thats what its called at least." Max tells her as she ties her shoes.

"Two Whales? About time you went there." Rachel said

"Is it really that good? I mean Chloe hyped it up to be the best thing ever but I think she's bias since her mom works there."

"Trust us Max. The place is really good. Chloes mom is also a nice person so you should get along fine with her."

"If you say so." Max said as she stood up.

"I know so." Rachel replied.

Just before Max opened the door she was interrupted by Rachel coughing. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Max turned.

Instead of giving a clear answer, Rachel just crossed her arms and gave Max a stern look. "Well?" Rachel asked. The two stood there just looking at eachother in silence until Rachel shook her head and face palmed herself.

"You forgot to take your medicine." She reminded the other girl as she shook the bottle.

"Oh right." Max said. She grabbed it and took a pill out. Rachel handed her a water bottle in which Max thanked her for it and took her medicine.

"Thanks again for reminding me Rachel."

"No problem hippie." Rachel joked.

Max turned around again and playfully pouted in front of Rachel. "Can you and Chloe stop calling me that?"

"What? Hippie?" Rachel teased.

"I am not a hippie." Max argued.

"Max, you have the peace logo on your shirt." Rachel pointed out.

"Its just a shirt. That doesn't necessarily mean im a hippie."

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that hippie."

"I. AM. NOT. A. HIPPIE." Max said very slowly.

"Whatever you say Max." Rachel said as she laid down.

"Ughhh, see you later Rachel. And tell Chloe I said hi." Max said as she waved. Rachel waved back and watched Max leave the room, closing the door softly. Max starts walking through the hallway but sees an angry Juliet in the hallway standing in front of Danas room.

"You can't get out of this now, Dana! Tell me the truth or you'll end up dying in there." Juliet said as she tried to call someone. "You fucking wuss." She hissed out.

'She is really angry.' Max thought as she approached.

"Let me out, Juliet! This is so stupid! You're being completely ridiculous right now!" Dana yelled from the other side.

"H-Hey Juliet." Max said.

Juliet turned around and asked "What do you want Max?"

"Is everything ok?" She asked

"Yes Max. I've locked Dana in her own room because everything is 'ok'." She sarcastically said. She saw that Max looked hurt by her remark and sighed.

"Look im sorry Max but apparently Dana has been sexting my boyfriend."

"Wow." Max said feeling a bit taken back.

"Yea..."

"So how d-did you find out?"

"Why do you even care? Hell, why are you even asking me? All you do is just zone out in class with your camera."

"Thats kind of why im talking with you now." Max said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh really? So whats my last name then Max?"

"Watson?" She said with uncertainty.

"Suprised you even know it."

"I know a lot of things, im just...very quiet about them." Max explained.

"Whatever."

"So how'd you find out?"

"According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to get with a quarterback."

"Oh, Victoria..." Max said quietly as she remembered what Rachel and Chloe told her about Victoria.

"Yep. She saw the sext herself and Zachary won't even answer his phone. So once Dana admits it, she can go. Straight to hell."

"Max, I swear I don't have shit to do with this! Victoria is lying, Juliet! The proof is in her room!" Dana yelled.

"What do you think Max? She telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Max said nervously.

"Go check it out for me. Maybe if she's right i'll let her out."

Max nodded and walked over to Victorias room. "I can't believe I got myself into this crap." She said to herself. She started looking around at stuff for proof of Danas innocence. "Should've just minded your own business Max." She said. She looked for a little more until she stumbled upon Victorias computer. On it was a website that was selling high profile cameras. "Of course Victoria would be buying these." She said. She was about to give and leave until her curiosity got the best of her. "Maybe just a quick peek onto her computer won't hurt." She said to herself. She went back and looked around on it until she found an email. 'Boom. This is the email I have to show Juliet. Now I need to print this and get the hell out of here.' She thought. She printed the picture quickly and sneakily left the room with no traces left behind.

She walks back over to Juliet and shows her the picture. "Juliet, read this." Max said

She grabbed the picture and read it. After, she put her head and sighed. "Of fucking course." She said to herself. She opened the door and said "Im an asshole. Sorry Dana."

"You are and I hope so. Did you really think i'd mess around with your boyfriend?"

"Well no, but ughh. You know how I get. I'll buy you food. Still love me?"

"Throw in doing my laundry then i'll say yes."

"Fine." Juliet said as they hugged it out.

"Thanks Max." Dana said

"Yea, thanks Max." Juliet said.

Max waved back at them and went on with her day. When she got outside, she took a breath of fresh air and admired the scenery just like she does every morning. 'Its been weeks already and I still can't believe im here. I have friends now, my depression is slowly creeping away, my grades are up, and just wow. Life can't get any better than this.' She thought.

"Man, fuck this." Zachary said as he chucked his football.

"Ow! That hurt!" Alyssa whined.

Max slowly jogged to Alyssa to see if she was ok. "You ok, Alyssa?"

"Fucking assholes. If I was in the Vortex club, they'd never pull that."

"Would you want to be a member? I heard some pretty toxic stuff about them." Max said

"Guess you're right on that one. Thanks Max, for caring. Now let me get back to finishing this stupid book."

"Yea, no problem Alyssa." Max said as she walked away.

'Im actually helping people for a change.' She thought as she walked. At the exit of the dormitories she found Mr.Madsen harassing Kate.

"Don't think im blind here, missy. I see everything around here at Blackwell. Understand?"

"Just leave me alone!" Kate yelled

"Not on my watch." Max said under her breath. She approached the scene and said "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

David looked toward Max and asked "Excuse me miss but mind your business."

"Why don't you? You shouldn't be bullying students like this!" Max said as her voice started to rise.

"Woah calm down there. Im not bullying anybody. Im doing my job here." David defended

"Yea, by harassing a student." Max pointed out.

"You know what? You're part of the problem missy. I'll remember this." David said as he walked away.

"Thank you so much Max." Kate said as they hugged.

"Its no problem Kate, really. I hate seeing this stuff happen." Max said.

"I have to go but thank you again Max. This means a lot to me." Kate said.

"Anytime Kate." The girls hugged again and they both went their separate ways. 'I just helped so many people this morning. I feel like-I feel like some sort of everyday hero.' Max thought.

After she made it to the front of the school, she went over to the parking lot to wait for the bus. As she walked there, she saw Warren standing next to a car. 'Well thats something.' She thought as she approached him.

(I know the bus doesn't stop over there but for the sake of the story lets just say it does lol.)

"Hey Max!" He called and waved.

"Hey Warren."

"Whats up Max?" He asked while trying to go in for a hug. Max slyly rejects the hug and keeps her distance.

"Nothing much. Im about to go eat with my dad, thats all."

"Sweet, but not as sweet as my new wheels here. Check it out." Warren gestured

"Its very uhh...very retro Warren." Max complimented as she studied the vehicle.

"1978 to be exact. Now we can definitely go to that drive in i've been telling you about. Although it is 60 miles away, so it'll be awhile but hey."

"Yea...sounds great." Max said uncomfortably. While they were talking, another guy was approaching them and boy was he pissed.

"Hey!" He shouted which got there attention. He went straight toward Max, ignoring Warren and got close to her face. "So you're Max Caulfield right? The one in Jeffersons photography class?"

Maxes mind went straight into panic mode as these kinds of confrontations never ended well for her. "Y-yea why?"

"Y-y-yea." He mocked. "Im asking because apparently someone went into my girlfriends room when they weren't suppose to. So you better tell me now what you did in there or shit will go down south for you real fucking fast." He threatened.

"I didn't do anything." Max said, trembling in fear.

"Whatthefuckever. Im not stupid. I know it was you." He said as he pushed her against the car.

"Hey man, back off." Warren said as she put his hand on Nathans shoulder. Nathan then headbutt Warren in return and watched him hold his head in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Max shouted as she pushed Nathan. Nathan socked her in the face and said "Told you, you dumb fucking hippie." He was about to pounce on her but before he can do anymore damage, a truck zoomed by and came into an immediate stop.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

A/N: Yikes... Anyways this chapter was going to be way longer but I figured this would be a nice place to stop. Im 100% sure you guys noticed that I took bits from the first episode of LiS and changed small bits of it before putting it into my story. Made things easier for me to write since it was already laid out for me. Also another chapter will be posted today as well since its this chapter but in Chloes POV. Enjoy:)


	10. Lazuli

Chloe POV

"Fuck me, what time is it?" She asked herself as she sat up. She looked around her room and flopped back down onto her pillow, groaning in the process. Her stomach started to growl in hunger, so she forced herself to get up and get some food. "Hope step-dildo is gone already." She said while walking down the stairs. She went over to the kitchen and noticed nobody was home. "Fuck yes." She said. She went over to one of the cabinets and took out a box of cereal. She grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into it until its a little passed half full. She then grabbed milk and poured some in the bowl before putting it away.

'Wonder what Rachel and Max are doing right now?' She thought to herself as she walked back to her room. She placed her bowl down onto her desk and grabbed her phone to text Rachel.

Chloe: You awake yet?

She put set her phone down after and began to eat. She was watching the view outside her window until her phone rang again with a new notification.

Rachel: Nope

Chloe: Then how tf did you?

Chloe: Nvm. Max awake yet?

Rachel: Nope still sleeping.

Chloe: Had a feeling she was

Rachel: Y? Had any plans today?

Chloe: Nope. Don't have jack shit like usual. Wanna hang out at the junkyard later?

Rachel: Haven't been there in awhile so fuck it why not.

Chloe: Awesome. Tell Max when she wakes up.

Rachel: Will do captain

Chloe set her phone down again and focused on eating. After eating, she went back down and put her bowl in the sink. She smelled something funny and smelled her armpits to see if it was the cause. "Jesus fuck." She said as she moved away. She walked back upstairs to go take a shower and get ready for the day.

30 minutes later...

After she got dressed, she went outside to get in her truck. She was gonna go swing by Two Whales before going to Blackwell. 'Go say whats up to Mom first, then head over to Blackwell to pick up Rachel and Max' She thinks in her head. She starts her truck and begins driving to the diner. While she was on her way she got a text from Rachel.

Rachel: Bad news

Chloe: ?

Rachel: Our hippie friend won't be joining us today.

Chloe looked up and saw that she was at a red light and quickly texted back.

Chloe: Why?

Rachel: Getting lunch with dad.

Chloe: Her loss I guess.

As she sent the text, a person from behind honked their horn. "Hold your fucking horses asshole!" She yelled as she flicked him off.

When she finally arrived, she parked her truck in a empty spot and entered the diner. While walking to a booth she accidentally bumps into another person. "Shit, sorry my bad. Didn't see you there." Chloe said. She looked up little bit at the older man and gulped. 'Ahh shit, you've really done it now Price." She thought.

"Oh no, its my fault." The man said.

Chloe was immediately relieved at the mans kind tone and started conversation with him. "You knew around here? Never saw you here before."

"Actually I am." He chuckled.

"Thats nice I guess. Names Chloe." She tells him as she sticks her hand out.

"Ryan." He said as they shake hands.

"Don't mean to cut our talk short but I just came to say hi to my mom and then dip." She tells him.

"Sorry for keepinging you then." He said

"No worries. Nice meeting you Ryan." She tells him as she walks to other side of the diner. He waves back and sits down at a booth.

"Hey mom." Chloe greeted.

"Hey Chloe. You hungry?"

"Nah, I ate at home. Just wanted to swing by and say whats up."

"Well thats nice of you. You heading anywhere?" Joyce asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Im about to head to Blackwell and pick up Rachel."

"Let me guess. You two trouble makers are headed to the junkyard?"

"You know me so well ma." Chloe joked.

Joyce sighed before saying "Just be safe Chloe. And be home by 8:00 o'clock . We're having a family dinner."

"Yea, yea, love you too mom." Chloe said as she left. She got back in her truck and floored it to Blackwell.

When she was pulling up to the parking lot she saw an interesting scene. She saw Max walking up to Warren to talk about something. "This looks interesting." She said to herself as she kicked back and watched it play out. She saw Warren get friend zoneed when he tried to hug Max which made Chloe laugh. "Ouch. I know thats gotta hurt." She said. She kept watching until she noticed Nathan walking towards them at a fast pace.

She watched him as he came to a stop when he made it toward Max. Chloe started to get worried and angry, when he started to get a bit too close to Max. Next you know she sees Warren get knocked to the ground. As she watched on, she saw Max shove Nathan but it barely phased him. A spark lit up in Chloe the next moment. Once she saw Max fall to the ground, its as if something snapped in the girl. She started her truck and smashed the gas pedal until she got close to them. She stopped right in front of Nathan and got out of her truck.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER ASSHOLE!"

A/N: Yea sorry about that lol


	11. Care

"Shit. You again." Nathan said while rolling up his sleeves.

"Im gonna invert your fucking ribcage!" Chloe yelled as she walked up to him. But before she was able to do anything to him, Nathan was tackled to the ground by Warren.

"I got him! Just help Max!" He shouted. Chloe looked to the ground and saw Max struggling to get up.

"I got you. Take it easy Max." She told the other girl as she helped support her. She helped Max into her truck and drove off quickly. "You ok there, Max?" Chloe asked.

"I think I have a concussion." She said as while touching her cheek. She hissed as it felt like a burning feeling on her cheek. "Crap this burns." She said

"Here, turn your head real quick." Chloe said. Max turned her head to the side just a little for Chloe to see and turned it back. "Shit he got you good. Theres gonna be a bruise there for a day or two."

"Its fine. Im used to it." Max said as she looked out the window. Chloe didn't think much of the statement until they arrived at a stoplight. "Wait. What do you mean your use to it Max? Has this fucker been doing this to you for awhile?!" Chloe asked angrily. Max became frazzled as she didn't realize she almost revealed something.

"Gosh no, Chloe. I meant that I can take a hit." She lied.

"You sure? Cause if that waste of space is giving you trouble, I won't have any problems beating his ass."

"Yes Chloe. Im sure. Where are we going anyways."

"To my house. Gonna have to lay low for the rest of the day." Chloe tells her. Max sighed and nodded as she leaned back into her seat. "What did that freak even want anyways?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." She tried to lie.

"I've known Nathan longer than you have Max. He doesn't do things without a reason despite how unstable he is. So what'd you do?"

"He accused me of snooping around his girlfriends room."

"What the hell were you doing in Victorias room?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I didn't even do anything. Thats the problem." Max said

"Max."

"Maybe I did look around her room. But it was for a good reason."

"Which was?"

"Victoria lied about Dana texting Juliets boyfriend, so being the good the good person I am. I wanted to help Dana."

"Max, what did me and Rachel tell you about getting into Blackwell drama?"

"I know but it just happened." Max said.

Chloe was about to say something else until Maxes phone started to ring. She took out her phone to see who was calling and saw that it was her dad. "Oh crap." She said to herself as she answered. "Hey dad." She said.

"Hey Max, where are you at?"

"Im so sorry dad but I have to cancel our lunch today."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Im fine but I remembered I have a project in science class thats due tomorrow, so I have to stay and finish it." She explained. The line went quiet until she heard a sigh from her dad.

"Ok Max. Just make sure you get it done and be safe. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

The call ended and Max put her phone back in her bag. "Are we there yet, Chloe?"

"Actually we are." She said as she came to a stop. "Come on, lets get inside." Chloe tells her. They get out the truck and enter Chloes house.

"Nice house, Chloe." Max said while looking around.

"Thanks. Its nice when its just me and my mom but when David gets home, it becomes hell on Earth." Chloe tells while walking to the kitchen. She opened up her fridge and took out a water bottle. "Take this and use it as a ice pack." She tells Max. Max takes the bottle and puts close to her face.

"Owww. Dang it." Max hissed as she dropped the bottle. She held her cheek and watched Chloe turn around.

"It hurts that bad?"

"Yea."

"Let me see it again." She told Max. Max adjusted her head so Chloe can see the mark and Chloe saw that was some blood.

"Crap, he drew blood. Go up stairs to the bathroom. I'll be with you in a second." Chloe said

Max nods and does as she was told. Chloe watches Max walk up the stairs and calls out "Its the door all the way at the end to your left."

"Ok." Max said.

Once Max was out of sight, she picked up the water bottle and texted Rachel.

Chloe: Can you catch the bus to my house? Shit happened.

Within seconds Rachel replied.

Rachel: What happened?

Chloe: Nathan fucking Prescott happened.

Rachel: Nathan? The hell did he do?

Chloe: I'll explain when you get here. I have to help Max out first.

Rachel: Is she with you? Thought she was going out to eat with her dad?

Chloe: Its Nathans fault. Just get here as fast as you can.

Rachel: Shit. I'll be there in a few. She's ok though right?

Chloe: Yea she's fine.

Rachel: See you in bit.

Chloe put her phone in her pocket and walked upstairs to check on Max. She saw Max looking in the mirror checking out the bruise on her face. "Max?" Chloe called

"What?" Max asked

"You ready?"

"I guess so."

"Alright. Can you sit on the top for me?" She asked

Max nodded and hopped on top of the edge of the sink. Chloe opened up a drawer and grabbed a rag, soaking it in water. "This is gonna sting." Chloe warned.

Max gulped and nodded as Chloe put the rag to her face to help clean it up. She started to hiss in pain as Chloe kept rubbing her cheek. "Chloe this really burns."

"I know it does but its gotta be done." Chloe tells the girl. When she finished, she put the rag down and got another look at Max. "I never realized you had so many freckles Max." She tells her. Max blushed in response but frowned.

"I know, I think they're stupid." She said quietly

"Hey, don't bash the freckles. I think they look great on you." Chloe complimented. Max blushed again as she looked up at Chloe. The two stared at eachother, admiring eachothers face until Chloe ended up turning red. She turned away and fake coughed to break away the feeling. "Wanna head to my room?" She asked.

Max was still blushing on the other hand and got flustered when Chloe asked. "Y-Yea." She said. Chloe nodded and walked out as Max hopped off the edge.

A/N: Im excited to announce that 'To Feel Again' will come back on Friday!!! Thank you guys for helping me with some ideas for the story as without you. The story would've taken wayyyyyy longer to get finished. Thats all I have to say and I hope you guys have a great day ;)


	12. Time

"So, this is your room?" Max asked while looking around.

"Yep. Sorry about the mess. Never really had time to clean the place up." Chloe said as she hopped on her bed. Max was still poking around until Chloe said "You can sit down if you want. Rachel isn't gonna be here for another few minutes."

"Rachels coming?" Max asked

"Yea, I texted her to come when I was downstairs. That alright with you?"

"I guess yea."

"Perfect." Chloe said as she flopped back into her bed.

Max walked over to the edge of her bed and sat on it, waiting for time to pass. 'I had a gut feeling Chloes room would kind of look like this.' She thought. Another thought instantly popped up in Maxes head as she came to a quick realization.

"Crap, my camera!" She said while taking her bag off. This interested Chloe as she sat up and watched Max scramble to take it out. When Max finally did take it out, the camera was busted.

"Are you cereal right now?" She asked. She tried fiddling with it, hoping to fix it somehow but ended up making it worse. "This can't be happening." She said with her head down.

"I got some tools downstairs in my garage. Maybe you can fix it with those." Chloe suggested.

"I need a specific set of tiny tools, Chloe. They cost like a fortune too so its pretty much impossible for me to fix this." Max said feeling bummed out.

"Oh c'mon. Let me go check for you anyways." Chloe said as she hopped up. "Give me a quick sec. Ok?" She told Max as she walked away.

Max sighed and tossed her camera to the side. She sat there on the bed again bored out of her mind until she saw a picture on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was a set of pictures of Rachel and Chloe. 'This is so cool.' Max thought. She started giggling at the pictures as she kept looking down at them picture by picture.

"I see you're pretty nosy." She heard Chloe call out. Max dropped the picture and turned red as she her head snapped towards Chloe.

"I u-uhh" Max stuttered which made Chloe laugh.

"Chill out Max, was just playing. But those pictures are from a long time ago." Chloe said. "Got the tools by the way." She waved them in the air.

"Feel free to use my desk to work on your camera."

"Wow...thanks Chloe."

"No problem Max." Chloe said as she handed Max the tools. Max gradually took the tools and went over and sat at Chloes desk.

"Max, do you mind if I?" Chloe pointed at one of her joints.

"It is your room so..."

"Sweet." Chloe said as she laid back. Max turned back and started to work on her camera. She kept working on it for what seemed like an eternity but gave up on it after a few minutes. "This is hopeless." Max said

"Thats not what I expected to hear." Chloe said.

"Now im screwed." Max said while putting her head down. Chloe frowned seeing this and came up with a bright idea. She squatted in search for her dads camera under her bed and eventually found it. 'Suprised I still have this thing.' She thought

"Hey Max, got something for ya."

"Is it a new camera?" She asked sounding muffled

"Yea actually."

"Wait what?" Max asked as she twisted around.

"Mhmm right here." Chloe said as she stuck her hands out. "Its my real dads old camera, he gave it to me when I was kid. Never used it much though."

"Thank you so much Chloe but...I can't take this. Its your dads."

"Of course you can. He'd probably be pissed if I never used it. But since im giving it to you, I know it'll be used awesomely." Chloe said as she placed it in Maxes hands.

Max took full grip of the camera and examined it in disbelief. She then looked back up at Chloe and threw her arms around her, giving her a heart felt hug. Chloe didn't expect this show of affection but hugged the other girl back. The girls separated and Chloe noticed some loose tears falling from Maxes eyes.

"You ok?"

"Im fine. Its...Its just no one has done something this nice for me before." Max said while sniffling.

"Well as for a celebration. We shall commemorate this moment by taking a picture." Chloe said in a triumphant tone. Max giggled a bit before grabbing the camera again and aiming it up. She wiped some tears off before adjusting the camera up with both her hands. Chloe threw her other arm around Max and smiled as Max finally took the picture. As soon as the camera snapped, Chloes phone started to ring.

"It's probably Rachel." She said as she took her phone out.

"Yea?"

"Open the door for me. Im about to be there in a minute or two." She said

"Got it." Chloe said as she hung up. "Lets go get the door for Rachel." She said. Just before they walked out the room, they heard David come in downstairs.

"Shit, you gotta hide." Chloe whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Asshole doesn't like it when I have people over. Now hurry and find somewhere to hide." She urged.

"Chloe? You home?" They heard David call.

"Shit Max hurry up!" She whispered

"Im trying." Max said as she started panicking. She quickly went to Chloes closet and shoved herself in there before David opened the door.

"Chloe?" David asked

"Damn dude haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked

"I was calling for you and you didn't answer so I came to check up on you."

"Yea, well im here so now you can go."

"I don't like your attitude missy."

"And I don't like you so what?"

David was about to scold her again but started to smell something funny. "Whats that sm-? Jesus Chloe, have you been smoking pot again? Whose is it?"

"Pot? Nobody's smoking pot here dude. You're tripping major balls right now."

"Im not stupid, Chloe."

"Sure you aren't."

"I've had enough of this blatant disrespect. I am an adult Chloe so t-"

"Its mine!" Max called out as she got out the closet.

"Who? Wait a minute. I remember your face. You're that girl from earlier. First you interrupt me when im doing school business and now you bring drugs into my home." David said as he got up close to her.

"How would you feel if I told the cops about this? That'll ruin that spotless Blackwell record of yours wouldn't it? You do seem to get around Max. Im getting sick and tired of you stoner junkies being a bad influence on Chloe." He said as he shoved his finger at her. Max was starting to tear up at Davids harsh tone until Chloe came in for the rescue.

"Get the hell away from her dude. She's been through some shit today and now she doesn't need some stupid security guard hassling her too!" Chloe said.

"You don't have friends, Chloe."

"Like you'd fucking know. Just get the hell out of my room!" Chloe demanded

"I was a soldier, Chloe. As for you Max, i'd watch out next time or you'll soon find out what real trouble is." He remarked before he exited. Chloe flicked him off silently as he watched him leave.

"Thanks for taking the blame Max. Think we knocked his punk ass down a notch or two. Guess he isn't a match for me and you, huh?" Chloe asked as she faced her.

Max didn't answer

"Woah dude. You ok?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Yea...im just a little tripped out thats all. Can we just umm...get out of here?"

"Your wish is my command. C'mon lets go sneak through the window. We'll snag Rachel up from the bus stop and head over to the lighthouse near the edge of town."

"Lead the way I guess." Max said

Chloe nodded and opened her window before moving to the side. "Ladies first." She said with a sly wink at the end. Max turned a bit red as she stepped out onto the roof with Chloe following soon after. "Let me text Rachel first." Chloe said.

"Ok."

Chloe: Change of plans.

Rachel: What?

Chloe: Wait at the bus stop. Me and Max are coming to get you. David came home early and some more shit happened.

Rachel: Like?

Chloe: I'll explain in the truck.

Rachel: Fine whatever. See you in a bit

Chloe: See ya

A/N: lol so haven't updated this story in awhile. The original goal here was to get this finished before LiS 2 comes out but it looks like its not gonna happen sadly. Also sorry for the short chapter, I only had a day to work on this since I was focusing on other stuff. Again I apologize since I promised another chapter of "You're Not Broken" to be released this week but I have to do some rewriting on the secknd chapter. Hope you enjoyed tho and have a great day.


End file.
